Say You're Just A Friend
by DragonHeart1499
Summary: A collection of Drarry One-Shots. Will update as One-Shots come up. Rated M, just because I am paranoid. I do not own any copyright to Harry Potter. Mainly Romance and Angst. Chapter One: Say You're Just A Friend
1. 1: Say You're Just A Friend

**Say You're Just A Friend (Songfic)**

**By Draco's Prankster**

**This contains Boy/Boy kissing, along with mentions of self-harm and attempted suicide, along with depression. Read at your own risk. This is kind of cliche, but I like it.**

**Inspired by Say You're Just A Friend by Austin Mahone ft Flo Rida. Did you guys ever realize that Flo plus Rida equals Florida? I wonder if he was from Florida...**

Harry stood on his best friend's porch, waiting for him to answer. He was going to finally prove to Draco that they were more than 'just friends'. He smiled as Mr. Lucius Malfoy answered. Harry was invited in, so he did go in. He then saw Draco's mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Sh smiled at him, and told him Draco's location. Harry thanked the woman, and walked over to the stairs, up them, and to Draco's bedroom door. He knocked, and was told to go in. So he did.

When he entered, Harry realized that Draco had cleaned his room. He also saw many photos of them both hanging out. He smiled as he saw the one where they were at the movies, watching Men in Black three, and were kicked out. He then noticed Draco sat on his bed, on his green and silver sheets.

Draco looked up. He smiled when he saw it was Harry. "Hey Harry. How is it going, love?"

Harry smiled. This was one of his pieces of evidence. They always called each other _dear, love, sweetheart, _and _honey. _He smirked mentally, before going to sit on Draco's bed with the blonde.

"So, what's up?" Draco asked, curiosity in his voice. Harry also noticed confusion in his eyes. Draco's eyebrow was also raised.

"I am here to prove that we're not _'just friends'_. I'm here to prove that we're more." Harry said, smiling. He then noticed Draco frown, before Draco sighed.

"Harry, we've gone over this-"

"Please just hear me out, Draco. I have strong evidence." Draco sighed, but gave in. So, Harry continued, beaming like an idiot. But Draco loved Harry's idiocy, and Harry knew it. "Well, we call each other names that couples would call each other. We spend all of our free time together... alone. Also, when we talk about our love lives, your words get mixed, and you go tomato red. And I can tell you're holding something inside that smart little brain of yours." At this, Draco blushed. Harry knew Draco tried to keep it in, but to no avail. Harry chuckled. "You blush at little comments I give you. When people say we would be a cute couple, you get defensive and your voice gets squeaky. Which I think is adorable." Draco blushed more at this. "We act like a couple. When asked if we ARE a couple, you flush and get defensive again, before blushing really red. So if that isn't enough proof, I don't know what is."

Draco smiled sweetly at Harry, before speaking. "Harry, you have been on my arse about this all this time. Ever since freshman year, four years ago. You've been my protector, my listener, my shoulder to cry on, and my best friend. We have been through much together. You helped me when my father went to prison for six months for selling drugs. You helped me when I realized my mother tried to kill herself. You have helped me through even my depression. I have also helped you through hard times in your life, when you kept going to the hospital. You've always been there for me, and I have been there for you. I love you like a friend, best friend, and a brother even. But yes, I do wish for more. I wish for you to hold me, kiss me, tell me that you love me. Everything a boyfriend is supposed to do. But I have always known you never liked me that way." Draco smiled sadly, blushing madly as he finished his long speech.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who said I didn't like you that way?" And with that, Harry closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Draco's.

Draco's eyes went wide as he felt Harry's lips against his own. He was taken aback at first. I mean, Harry James Potter was kissing him! It was his dream come true! He quickly closed his eyes, and kissed back.

It was short, yet passionate. It said everything that words could not express. It told of their love for each other, their promises to each other, their dreams to be with the other forever.

And with that one kiss, they became a couple.

**I hoped you liked this short little one-shot. It was inspired by the song mentioned above, so yeah. Good song. Anyways, I got more stories to write!**


	2. 2: Mr Brightside

**Mr. Brightside**

_Harry's POV_

I collapsed on my bed, and sighed. It had been almost a year since I saw my one true love. I regretted breaking up with him, but I had no other choice. I just didn't really enjoy it at the time. But now I realize that it was wrong. I missed his touches, caresses, taste, as kisses.

After we broke up, I changed. I brought out my angered, tempered, bad-boy side. Truthfully, I have been great. Except that I missed Draco.

_**I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta get down, 'cause I want it all**_

How did it all start? Well, I sat by the lake in my 'eighth' year. Draco came up, and apologized, before he kissed me. Our life was fine up until a year ago. I had gotten tired of his attitude. But now I wished it didn't end up this way...

_**It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_

I was about to fall asleep. In my mind, I remembered when he was calling a cab. I also remembered Blaise having a smoke when I saw them six months later. I also remember Draco looking away in guilt while dragging his feet behind him.

_**Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag**_

Curious to what they were doing, I looked out my window, and into their's. My stomach suddenly went sick, and I was disgusted. I wished it was all in my head...

_**Now their going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head**_

I wiped away a tear as I saw Draco touch Blaise's chest, smirking seductively. I still remembered when Draco looked at me like that. I then saw Blaise take off his shirt. I remembered doing that to him... I wish that I could let go, but never would I do so again...

_**But she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go**_

I look away, for ir is killing me deep inside. All my emotions then started flooding my mind...

_**And I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control**_

I felt jealousy. I felt like I could drown. Huh, how ironic; the savior of the wizarding world that killed the Dark Lord died by drowning. I felt like choking. I didn't like my life; reporters always followed me...

_**Jelousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, coking on your alibis**_

But I had to pay for it. I guess the Fates hated me. After all, now I have a price to pay because of stupid Voldemort. Now I couldn't be with Draco. I only broke up with him because I didn't want him to blow up at the reporters. I mean, I guess this is my destiny. I just wish I could open my eager eyes. I wish I could get Draco back...

_**But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes**_

But I would have to deal with it. I would have to live with it. I would have to be happy for the new couple. After all...

I am Mr. Brightside...

_**'Cause I am Mr. Brightside**_

* * *

_**If you like Avatar the last airbender, check out my Zuko/OC story! Please...**_


End file.
